Dancing Queen
by Rekall
Summary: Malik is house sitting for his movie star best friend Yami Mutou and has his sights on Yami's assistant, Mahaado. [MahaadoMalik, SetoYami]


**A/N** – This is a side story to an upcoming fic (Those on my LJ friend's list can read the rough first chapter. I'm pretty relaxed with my friend's list and have a _you add me, I add you _policy). This was written for the KnY challenge to write a fanfic for a pairing you have never written before.

* * *

The spray of warm water poured down upon the bronze body, soaking the long golden hair allowing the man in the shower to wash his silky locks.

Malik Ishtar hummed a happy tune as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, the soapy suds spilling down his firm body. Lathering up the conditioner between his hands, Malik ran the substance through his long mane. Allowing it to sit for a few minutes, Malik picked up his Herbal Essences body wash and applied the fruit smelling substance to violet shower puff in his hand.

Malik ran the foamy lather of bubbles across his flawless dark skin. The Egyptian was proud of his body, keeping fit by 'exercising' as much as possible. Malik kept a detailed black book full of names of 'exercising' buddies, which he could call at whenever he wanted. Each buddy was ranked by a four star system as well as brief notes on wither they liked to give or receive.

There was however one person that was not in his little black book whom Malik wanted. That person was Mahaado, the personal assistant of his best friend Yami Mutou. Yami had been away for months, shooting a film in Australia. The day before Malik had received a phone call from Yami saying he wasn't returning home immediately but going on a vacation. Yami wouldn't tell him where he was going but Malik would find out soon enough. The famous actor was supposed to call him later that day.

Allowing the warm water to rinse away all the suds on his body and to cleanse his hair, Malik began to hum loader. Mahaado was supposed to be dropping off Yami's things that afternoon. Since Yami had been living in Australia for six months he had most of his things there, which he wouldn't need on his vacation. His tri-haired friend had enlisted Mahaado to deliver his items home, which was why Malik was making sure he was all ready to meet the sexy assistant.

Turning off the water, Malik stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around his waist and another around his head to dry his hair. Using the one towel, Malik dried off his body before letting the towel fall to the floor. He then picked up the lavender bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and slipped it over his shoulders.

Humming again, Malik walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Picking up a tube of facial cream Malik began applying it to his face. He then began working on his makeup.

Starting with eyeliner Malik drew around his eyes until he was satisfied he had enough on. Finished with his eyes, Malik moved onto his lips applying lip-gloss. When done he expected everything again to make sure it was perfect. He then moved onto his bedroom where he could continue getting ready.

Walking into the adjoining lavender room, Malik strolled over to his dresser and picked up his hairbrush. Taking a few steps backwards Malik plopped down on his bed and pulled the towel from his head before beginning brushing his golden mane all while counting the strokes.

"One, two, three, four…"

The shrilling ring of the phone rang throughout the room but even that could not make Malik lose count.

"….ten, eleven, twelve…"

Reaching over with a hand, Malik picked up the phone from the bedside table. "Hello?" _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen._

"Hey Malik."

"Ooooo….you gonna tell me where you are now?"

On the other end of the phone Yami chuckled. "I'm in Japan."

"Can I come? I always wanted to visit!"

"Not right now Malik. I need you there. I need the press to keep on thinking that I'm going to be home. If you leave then they'll know something is up."

Malik pouted. "Oh all right. But you better bring me back a present. I like all types of men so I'm not picky in what you bring me."

_Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four._

Yami laughed again. "Slut. I'm here for a vacation, not pick up guys for you. Besides I thought you were interested in Mahaado."

"I am, I'm getting ready for the cutie right now."

_Fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two._

"So sorry for keeping you then."

"Nah, it's not a problem, I'm a multi-tasker. Although I must say you sound happier now…refreshed."

_Sixty-five, sixty-six, sixty-seven._

"I had a good first day in Japan." Malik could practically see the grin on his friend's face. "I met someone…"

A bright smile grew as Malik lost his count. "Oooooh! Tellllll meee!"

"His name is Seto and he's really sweet. I'm meeting him again for coffee in an hour."

"Why the hell are you not getting ready!" Malik yelled. "Wear those leather pants of yours with the flames on them and match it with a red mesh shirt because the color brings your eyes nicely. You'll get in his bed for sure!"

"You're not my fashion consultant," Yami grumbled. "And who says I want to end up his bed?"

"Take my expert advice Yami, you need to find someone. I'm the only person you've been with in the past three years and although I do enjoy your company I know that's not what you're looking for."

"Malik, I just met the guy. I really know nothing about him. I'm just going out for coffee with him."

"I'll remember to tell the cutie Mahaado to arrange a trip to Canada for the two of you in the near future so you can marry."

"Malik!"

"Oops, look at the time! I gotta go and finished getting ready! Ta!"

"Malik! You better not hang-"

Malik smiled to himself as he pressed a button to end the call. It was about time Yami stopped worrying about his image and find himself a nice guy. He hoped things worked out between Yami and that Seto guy.

Malik ran a hand through his blond hair and frowned. He hadn't been able to complete his normal hundred strokes but his hair was too dry now to start over and he didn't know when Mahaado was coming by so there was no time to rewash it.

_Oh well_, Malik thought to himself. If everything went according to the plans, his hair would be messed up after not much time.

Standing up, Malik strolled over to his huge walk-in closet and pondered what he wanted to wear. Ideally he would prefer to be naked when the tall, longhaired brunet arrived but he knew a move like that would only scare the assistant.

Pulling out a pair of purple leather pants, Malik walked back to the bed and laid them gently on it. He then returned to the closet and grabbed a black shirt to wear with it.

Dressing quickly, Malik hurried into the other room to make sure his other preparations were still perfect. Candles and rose peddles decorated Yami's living room. It was the perfect place to seduce Mahaado when the brunet got there.

The doorbell rang and Malik scurried to answer it. Throwing open the door, Malik's eyes lit up when saw Mahaado on the other side. "Hi," he purred.

Mahaado was tall and well built with tanned skin from having spent too much time in the sun as a native Californian. His hair was straight and brown, which fell down to his shoulders. Malik couldn't wait to twist his fingers into those long locks.

"Hello Malik," Mahaado stiffly replied with a cautious look on his face. Mahaado didn't trust Malik one bit. He was fully aware that the Egyptian was after him.

"You're looking good. I bet it's nice to finally be back home after being abroad for so long."

"I haven't really been home yet." Malik noted the tiredness in Mahaado's eyes. "I'm just here long enough to check on things for Yami. I arranged to have everything he left in Australia shipped tomorrow so I can get some rest first."

"Why don't you stay here then if you're so tired?" Malik suggested. Leaning up against the doorframe the bottom of Malik's shirt rode up giving Mahaado a small view of what was available. "Yami won't mind. And it will be awfully lonely in your apartment all by yourself. Plus since you've been away for so long you wouldn't even have milk or bread."

"It's okay, I asked Shada to come bye a few days ago when he had a day off and had him pick up some things for me. I kinda figured Yami would pull this stunt. I don't completely approve since he should have told me about his plans but I do agree that he needs a break."

_Damn him!_ Malik silently cursed but he kept a smile on his face. "You sure? You'll still be lonely. I'm lonely too. We can keep each other company."

"Nah, I just want to go home."

"I could come with you and keep you company there."

"I just want to sleep."

"Oh, okay."

With a reluctant sigh, Malik backed away from the door to let Mahaado inside. He stood back and watched the assistant walk from room to room making sure Malik hadn't done any redecorating since he had moved in.

"Good no pink."

Malik stuck out his tongue at Mahaado. "Purple is much better than pink."

"I'm just following Yami's orders."

"Hmph," was all that Malik said with a small pout on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well goodbye Malik. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Malik grumbled, knowing that Mahaado could let himself out.

When Mahaado was gone, a grumpy Malik went around blowing out the candles. He then picked up the phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Otogi, it's me," he purred. Otogi was the owner of an expensive clothing store where Malik routinely shopped. He was also one of the many listed in Malik's little black book. "I'm so horny right now. Just thinking about you makes me hard."

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Malik rolled out of his bed and didn't bother with clothes as he walked naked into his private bathroom. Otogi was still passed out on his bed as the pair had hot, passionate, wild sex all afternoon.

Malik hadn't really wanted Otogi but he had been angry at being rejected by Mahaado.

Turning on the faucet, Malik stepped into the shower. He knew from pass experience Otogi would be out for another few hours. Otogi would probably want to go for Round 6 but Malik wasn't in the mood for any more sex that day, well at least any more sex with Otogi.

Malik kept the shower short. He didn't feel like primping himself anymore that day. He though sex with Otogi would have cheered him up but it hadn't worked.

Exiting the shower, Malik threw on his lavender bathrobe and sauntered back into his room where Otogi was still passed out. Quietly Malik picked up the phone next to the bed and carried it out into the hall.

Walking through the mansion, Malik scrolled through the numbers on the call display until he found the one he was looking for.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

"Hey! How was the date? Did he go back to your hotel room with you?"

"Malik?" the voice asked. Although Yami still sounded tired he seemed more awake. "Do you realize what time it is here?"

"Well…it's 3:30pm here so that means…."

"That it's 7:30am here."

"Oh."

"Forget about it." Yami yawned. "So what do you want? I gather it wasn't just a social call to find out how my night with Seto was."

"Mahaado's a jerk," Malik quietly grumbled with a small pout on his face.

"I take it things didn't go well."

"Blew me off."

"So who's with you now? Ryou? Otogi? Someone new?"

"Otogi."

"You're not going to be able to make Mahaado jealous. Sleeping around will only make him push you away more."

"Why?" Malik huffed. "Its just sex. It's not like I want a relationship with either Mahaado or Otogi."

"Not everyone is like you Malik."

"They should be."

Yami laughed. "But then you won't be special!"

"True. I should go. I want to paint my toenails before Otogi wakes up. Sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it. I had to get up soon anyway. Seto is taking me on a tour today."

"Oooo…second date!"

"It's not a date! We're just friends."

"Sure." Malik laughed.

"It's not funny Malik."

"Yes it is. Have fun on your date Yami!"

"Malik!"

The blond snickered as he hung up on his friend once again. He had to admit, Yami was cute when he was in denial.

* * *

Things didn't go any better for Malik the next day. Mahaado had stopped by again with a bunch of servants to deliver Yami's belongings. The sexy assistant then disappeared off again.

Depressed, Malik headed off on his baby, his motorcycle, to visit his friend Ryou, who also happened to be listed in his little black book. Ryou worked at a coffee shop in LA, while he struggled to get into the action business. Poor little Ryou was under the mistaken assumption that Malik was a badass. They had met a few months ago when Malik was out riding his Harley. Malik liked role-playing as someone butch but even he was surprised he could pull it off.

Malik was always the first to admit that he wasn't very manly. Besides his Harley, Malik enjoyed the finer things in life. Motorcycles had been a way to bond with his father so it was something that Malik would never give up.

When he was ten, Malik, his sister Isis and their father had moved to California after the death of Malik and Isis' mother. His father had bought a motorcycle soon after and would take both Malik and Isis on wild rides throughout the streets of LA. At 14, Malik started becoming interested in clothing, makeup and other guys, which bothered his father. Trying to get Malik back on the straight path, his father bought him his own motorcycle for his 16th birthday. Malik had been disappointed at first for he had grown out of motorcycles a few years earlier. A few days later a drunk driver killed his father and Malik learned to appreciate the machine all over again.

"Hey Ryou," he said in a rough voice as he entered the coffee shop. Malik slipped off his sunglasses and gave Ryou a sexy look.

Ryou, thin with long white hair, stood behind the counter as he served a customer. Ryou's face lit up when he saw Malik.

"Hey!" Ryou happily cried. "I didn't expect to see you today! Wait around for a half hour while I finish my shift."

"Cool," Malik replied. Walking over to a corner table, Malik sat down and waited for Ryou to get finished. He was moody again after getting shot down by Mahaado and needed a good lay.

Malik sighed as the minutes ticked by. He had been hoping that Ryou could slip out for a few minutes while they fooled around.

"Malik?"

Malik snapped his head up, wondering who had called his name. To his surprised he looked up into the handsome face of his crush.

"Hey cutie," Malik replied giving him a lazy smile. "Did you come here to find me?"

"No, I needed a drink and saw you here so I thought I'd say hello."

"Hello to you too then," Malik purred forgetting all about the butch appearance he was supposed to keep up for Ryou. Standing up, Malik took a step closer to Mahaado so that their bodies were pressed together. "Are you sure you didn't come here to find me?"

"Positive."

"You seem flustered. We could go back to my place-"

"_Yami's_ place."

"-And go for a swim. That will cool you off."

"No thanks."

Turning around, Mahaado walked out of the coffee shop. It was then that Malik noticed Ryou standing a few feet away having witness the entire thing.

_Crap! _Malik inwardly thought. Ryou knew nothing about the string of guys he kept around. As far as Ryou knew they were in a committed relationship.

"I got off early," he stammered.

"Good, let's get out of here," Malik suggested, hoping that Ryou hadn't seen and heard as much as he though.

"Malik, who was that?"

"Mahaado? A friend. He works for the person I mooch off of."

"Mooch off of? You told me you worked on motorcycles, repairing them for people!"

"Umm…"

"Malik!" Ryou was clearly angry now as his brown eyes glared at the blond. Malik was actually surprised that Ryou could even glare. He seemed too sweet. "Tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth!"

"Are you cheating on me?"

Malik nervously laughed. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Hey Malik!" a voiced cheerfully called from behind him. Malik winched. He didn't have to look to know that the voice belonged to Otogi.

True enough, a few seconds later, Otogi's arms wrapped around his waist and his raven-haired lover planted a wet kiss on his neck. "I had a great time yesterday. We need to have another day like that really soon."

Otogi gave a little thrust against Malik's ass, which was the last straw for Ryou.

"Good bye Malik," he said as he shoved passed them on his way to the exit. Frantically, Malik pulled away from and started after him.

"Ryou!"

"Just leave me alone Malik."

Defeated, Malik slummed down into an empty chair at a table where Otogi soon joined him. "So who was that cute, little guy? He has a nice ass."

"Get lost Otogi, I'm not in the mood."

"Are you sick? You're always in the mood."

"No," Malik grumbled. "Just tired."

* * *

"You need a boyfriend."

"I don't _want_ a boyfriend."

Malik paced back and forth as he talked to his sister on the phone. Isis was an Egyptologist who was currently teaching in England. Malik had lived there with her for about a month until the English constant rain sent him running home for the sun and warm weather.

"Then why are you so upset about what happened today with Ryou?"

"Because he was a good lay."

"There are also plenty of other guys you could have."

"Hmph."

Isis sighed. "Don't be that way Malik. If you're so happy being with a lot of guys then why do you want Mahaado so badly?"

"Because he's hot and a challenge."

Again his sister sighed. "You can't keep playing with people's lives. You're only going to get hurt."

"No I'm not."

"Malik…"

"Look Sis, I don't really need to take the advice of someone who hasn't gotten any in two years."

"Very funny Malik."

"I thought so."

"Whatever, I need to get to bed. It's almost 2am here and I have to teach a class in the morning."

"Night Sis, I might try calling Yami then to see if he has any advice. It's morning there right?"

"It's 10am there but don't you dare try calling Yami. I spoke to him earlier and he said Seto was taking him out to brunch. It's about time Yami found a boyfriend so I don't want you bothering him."

"Third date huh? Good for him. Bye Sis."

"Goodnight Malik and remember to stay out of trouble. Come for a visit if you need to get away from things."

Malik hung up the phone and began tapping his fingers against his chin. It was only six o'clock for him and he was bored.

Malik debated what he was going to do. He guessed he could call Otogi but he still wasn't really in the mood for sex. Next he thought about calling Ryou and apologizing but he figured it would be better to give Ryou a few days to calm down. Finally he decided to call Mahaado and give it one last shot.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mahaado! You doing anything tonight?"

"Why?"

"I'm bored," Malik whined giving a small pout despite the fact Mahaado couldn't see him. "Want to go to a movie or something?"

"Not really."

"You could come here and we could watch DVDs…"

"I don't know…"

"Or we could talk? About Yami. He's been burning out lately but seems better now he's met that guy. He could be moving too fast with this new guy."

"Alright. I can be there in the hour."

Inwardly Malik cheered. Although an hour left no time for him to properly get ready, he had succeeded in getting Mahaado to come over.

Malik jumped off the couch and began running towards his bedroom when he suddenly stopped. When he had tried to impress Mahaado before, he had failed. He didn't want to scare the sexy assistant off again by being too forward.

A plan formed in Malik's head. He quickly continued hurrying towards his bedroom where he changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Running his hands though his golden hair, Malik ruffled it up.

The doorbell rang and Malik rushed to answer it. Throwing open the door he smiled when he saw Mahaado standing on the other side.

"Malik? You look…different."

Malik shrugged and gave Mahaado an innocent look. "We're just staying in aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Allowing Mahaado inside, Malik led him to the entertainment room where the plasma TV was and large comfortable couches. Once they were seated Mahaado began talking again. "You said you wanted to talk about Yami?"

Malik nodded. "Have you spoken to him lately? Since he left Australia?"

"Yes but only briefly, I think he's afraid I'll go to Japan and hunt him down."

"He doesn't have to worry, I won't allow you do to that."

Mahaado laughed, he knew that Malik was afraid of his own shadow and no way could stop someone like him.

"I'm serious! I'll tie you to my bed if I have too."

Mahaado's laughter subsided at that comment. Knowing Malik he would very easily try that. "You said earlier that Yami met a guy," he said getting back down to business. "He never told me anything about that."

"Well you are pretty protective of him, which don't get me wrong Yami needs protection. But I think he wants a normal life for a while, not have some overprotective assistant rushing off and destroying the first relationship he's had since…well…ever."

"He needs to be careful," Mahaado warned. "If his sexuality got out…"

"I know, I know, but right now I don't think Yami really cares. He seems really happy with this guy and his happiness is more important than his career."

"I thought you said earlier you thought Yami was moving too fast?"

Malik frowned as he thought things over. Yes it did seem like Yami was moving fast but Malik knew that Yami needed it. When and if Yami got hurt he would be there as a friend to help pick up the pieces of Yami's broken heart.

Looking over at Mahaado, Malik could see he was waiting for a response. "He is…but I trust him. He needs this."

"If you say so."

Malik threw the assistant a sexy smile. "Trust me, I'm always right." Leaning across the couch they were both on, Malik slid closer to the tanned brunet. "So why don't you tell me about yourself? What's been going on in your life lately? We're both important to Yami so we should be closer _friends_."

"Alright."

Mahaado began talking about how the past few days have been since he's been able to be back home. He talked about all the hours he spent unpacking, how bored he was without any work to do for Yami, the stray dog he found in an ally who reminded him of Indy, a dog from his childhood.

At first, Malik tuned him out; instead he stared at Mahaado, marveling in his beauty. But the blond soon became bored with that and found himself yawning. Mahaado didn't notice one bit as he continue chattering away.

Malik's eyes drooped close as time went by with Mahaado still talking. Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

"Why didn't you warn me Mahaado is so boring! All he does is talk and talk."

Yami laughed. It was the next morning and Malik had woken up to find himself still on the couch with Mahaado nowhere to be seen.

"That's why I hired him. I need someone serious."

"I finally thought I could make my move and _bam_ he puts me to sleep! Hmm…maybe I could go visit Mana for a few days; she has that sweet shop near her apartment. I could bye a gag ball for Mahaado then have my way with him."

"Just give it up Malik."

Malik deeply sighed. "Why do people keep suggesting that?"

"Get a boyfriend, you'll be happier."

"That's what Isis said."

"Listen to your sister," Yami paused as he sighed. "I should be going, Seto's taking me away for the weekend. We're going to his beach house and leaving really early in the morning so I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah okay."

"Visit Mana like you said but leave out the gag ball. She probably knows some hot gay San Diego guys she can introduce you to. Even if you don't find someone to date, you can add more names to your book."

"Fresh blood. Good idea."

Malik and Yami finished up their conversation and said their goodbyes. He liked Yami's idea. When they were young, Mana and Yami had play dates together and remained friends throughout the rest of their childhood. When Malik and Isis moved next door when Malik was ten, all four of them got along famously. Mana was now a Killer Whale trainer at Sea World in San Diego. From their phone conversations he knew that Mana had plenty of hot co-workers.

Leaving a quick message on Mana's voicemail, Malik hurried to pack a bag full of clothes. He would only be gone for a few days but wanted to be prepared for anything.

* * *

Three days passed and Malik was feeling a lot better. Getting away for a few days was just what he needed.

Visiting Mana had been fun. She pulled some strings to get him backstage access at the theme park. He even got to help train a young whale Mana was currently working with. The best part was he got to sleep with Mana's incredible hot co-worker. He also ended up getting to that sex shop and buying Mahaado a gag. He wasn't finished with Mahaado yet, just going on a temporary break.

Finally back home, Malik called Yami to let him know how things went.

"Ah…ah…fuck…yeah…right there…"

Malik frowned. "Yami?"

"Malik…hi…harder…so close…"

Putting two and two together Malik burst out laughing. He listened, as the phone was hasty hung up so that Yami could get back to his act ivies. Malik made a mental note to tease Yami about it later.

Hungry, Malik hopped on his motorcycle and headed to a café for brunch. He was by himself, seated at a table when he heard someone speaking to him. Looking around he found a man with long white hair looking at him. Vaguely he looked familiar to Malik.

"What's someone hot like you doing here alone?"

Malik grinned. "Just waiting for someone to come by to buy me dinner later tonight."

"Then today is your lucky day." The white haired man sat down opposite Malik and it was then he remembered where he recognized the face.

"Hey…you're Bakura!"

'Bakura' had been a top star in Hollywood until five years ago when he ran into trouble with alcohol, drugs and a violent temper. After a violent confrontation with studio executives, Bakura had fired from a movie set and forced into rehab. His replacement for that movie had been a then unknown Yami. Word was Bakura became extremely jealous of Yami's rising popularity.

"In the flesh," he replied throwing Malik a sexy grin. Malik instantly began to melt.

"Do you have a new movie coming out soon? You were always a favorite of mine."

"Yes," he purred. "I'm officially back now. Clean, sober and ready to take back my spot as the number one star around."

"Good luck."

Bakura leaned across the table so he could whisper in Malik's ear sending shivers up his spine. "I don't need luck. I'm just that damn good."

"I bet you're good at everything," Malik purred.

Bakura sat back in his seat and threw Malik a sexy smirk. "Naturally."

"Mmm…I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Agreed. So…what's your name?"

* * *

**A/N** – Sorry but I got to end there or else there will be too much interference with the main story. I will say that Malik gets some more heartache before finally being happy.

Btw, figuring out the time zones for this was a pain, lol. I kept on using my own time zone when figuring it out so I was always 3 hrs off.


End file.
